Talk:A/@comment-72.89.166.254-20130803011655
The Toby Theory- (Its long but makes sense) Toby has been on the A team since season 1! Marlene King says he wasn't on since the beginning. So I think he joined after homecoming. Remember when the Liars threw his file papers in the river and A picked them up? It makes sense that A blackmailed him into the team (and it probably didn't take much persuasion, looking at all the stuff the "Liars" did to him.) Now let's go back to Ian Thomas. Someone wearing A-Team Attire pushed him off the bell tower. It was obviously Toby, come on... Mona is not that strong, but we know Toby is! & Why would A help Spencer? Because by then, Toby was falling in love with her! Earlier that day, Toby even said he would be there to help her. In a few episodes after Ian is pushed, Toby subliminally admits to pushing him! Spencer tells him that Ian has been texting Melissa, Toby asks why she hadn't told him sooner. She says he wouldn't be able to do anything anyways, and Toby says he already did. Spencer asks what and Toby just brushes it off. Another clue is the name "Pretty Eyes." We know Pretty Eyes goes and hands Dr. Sullivan the envelope to make her skip town. It is later revealed, in A Dangerous Game, that Toby is Pretty Eyes! Toby's revelation as Pretty Eyes proves that Dr. Sullivan knew he was "A" and that she made up Mona's condition for her to avoid jail and remain A.( mentioned on her PLL Wiki page) If Toby wasn't apart of the A-Team... how could he easily find her and persuade her to come back? He probably lifted the threats from her son, if she agreed to make up Mona's condition. While Mona was in Radley, A was still torturing the girls, meaning she had an accomplice. This would mean that Toby had to join earlier than when Spencer believes. Mona says Toby joined when he got the job at Bucks County... so then who was doing all the A business before then when Mona was in Radley? Unless there is an A member we don't know about. Lucas couldn't have done all of that stuff alone. One more point that is sketchy, is Toby joining the A-Team after his fight with Spencer. He supposedly didn't know there was a new A, so how could he join the A-Team so quickly? I think Toby has been on the A team since Season 1, and he is the reason for A being bi-polar. Since he fell in love with Spencer, he could of been the good part of A that helped the girls. Marlene did say that " Toby joined the team with bad intensions"... hello!!! He joined we he hated girls! Yes, people say Marlene lies. She said Nate was a good guy. But technically... thats not a lie! The alias Nate was a good guy, Lyndon was the bad one, who we believe killed Maya. Even Keegan Allen said "Toby has an axe to grind with the girls." So, that is why I believe Toby has been on the A team since Season 1. I may be completely wrong, but i may also be completely right. Please post opinions!